youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeta Vaccaria
Elizabeta Vaccaria (b. 1300Her birthdate can be seen as 1300 in the book that Bertrand shows Vlad in Series 4 Episode 9: 'Sun and Heir') is a former lover of Count Dracula, and also the former wife of Arta Dracula, as well as the mother of Malik Vaccaria. Series 4 She appears with Malik in Series 4, although remains invisible for much of it. She is intent on causing trouble for the the Draculas and tries to get the Count to accept Malik as his son and heir. However Bertrand (just minutes before his staking) discovers that Elizabeta has been taking the form of himself (amongst several others) and spreading trickery around the household in order to, presumably, turn them on eachother. Elizabeta then takes the guise of Miss McCauley to fool the Count into kissing her, poisoning him with the lipstick of the Moroccan Fire Spider. When Vlad and Ingrid tried to escape with a captured Malik by going to the other side of the Blood Mirror, she and Erin followed them but when she got there it was revealed by Vlad that (of the five of them) he controlled that side of Blood Mirror. Unable to shapeshift, she was zoned by Vlad and he threw the crystal into a lake. Vlad then told Malik that if he saw him again he would dust him. Series 5 Elizabeta appears briefly in series 5. After Malik is unable to enter the Blood Mirror, Elizabeta breaks the devastating news to her son. He is not a Dracula after all. As a result of this revelation, Malik, who had been trying to save her, throws her back into the lake in his anger. Personality A vindictive and cruel woman who, according to Malik, was made an outcast after supposedly being impregnated by the Count (in reality it's unknown who she was impregnated by). He claims that she went mad while raising him, although the Count claimed she was already going slightly mad. These claims of her madness are no exaggeration either, and easily supported by her actions in the series. Although, even though she was clearly a lunatic and obsessed with the destruction of the Draculas, she does genuinely seem to care for her only son, despite her manipulations of him his entire unlife, and did immediately try to rescue him upon his capture by the hands of Vlad and Ingrid Dracula. Powers Elizabeta is an extremely powerful vampire, and is even more skilled than Vlad, though this is because she is older and more experienced. 'Shapeshifting: '''She is not only one of the few who even possess this ability, but is also very skilled shapeshifter and can take the forms of vampires and breathers and can also become invisible. She can even change certain body parts such as extending her arms or bending her sides. '''Screeching: '''She can emit a piercing sound that can smash glass, shake buildings and bring down vampires. Even Vlad has no idea how she does this. 'Super Sense: 'She knew Erin was in the room despite looking in another direction. 'Electricity Generation: 'She showed this when she threw lightning at Ingrid. 'Pyrokinesis: 'She was able to inhale fire and blow it out as an attack. 'Telekinesis: 'She was able to throw a weakened Count Dracula backwards. 'Hypnotism: '''She hypnotised Miss McCauley with a gesture. Trivia * Vaccaria (Elizabeta and Malik's last name) is a type of flowering plant that grows in China and parts of central Europe. * "Elizabeta" is Romanian, and means "pledged to God." * Elizabeta did not appear in her true form until the end of Cuckoo in the Nest. * Although she is a very vindictive and cruel woman, she does care about Malik and tried to save him from Vlad and Ingrid. * Even after all she put him through, Malik still calls her mother and appeared to care for her to at least some degree, even to the extent where he tried to free her from the bloodmirror. * Following the reveal that the Count wasn't his father, Malik outright stated that he wished Eliabeta wasn't his mother, and felt very betrayed by her deceit. References Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Vaccarias